Smiley
Smiley was a Vasto-Lorde level Arrancar and the right hand of Seifuku . In life he was a serial killer who was never captured. Appearance An average-looking man of average height and weight, regular brown hair and eyes, and no defining features other than his perpetual smile. Personality Seems to be fun personified, always cracking jokes and pulling pranks. In reality, however, this is a mask -- Smiley is in fact a dangerous psychopath not only experienced in the act of killing but addicted to it and other 'deviations'. History In life, 'Smiley' was a serial killer who managed to evade the law for forty years; 'Smiley' was the codename given to him by the cops for the signature he left at all his murders. Eventually, he was killed in a car accident -- in a posthumous investigation, the law found enough evidence to incriminate him, but had to leave it unsolved because they couldn't get an actual confession. Too addicted to killing to pass on, 'Smiley' became a Hollow, continuing his rampant acts with souls rather than living humans, until his inevitable first encounter with a Shinigami. 'Smiley' killed him too, then fled to Hueco Mundo, where after years of quietly biding his time and racking up enough 'meals', 'Smiley' became an Adjuchas. After more years of researching the location of the Source of Artificial Arrancarization, he has finally emerged as an Arrancar, ready to wreak havoc on the world yet again. Plot Seireitei Invasion Arc Smiley was first shown relaxing somewhere in Hueco Mundo, observing the invading forces as they first entered Soul Society, and then when they retreated after their decisive loss. He showed slight amusement at their loss. Source Arc Smiley then met up with a gang of Hollows, Menos, and Arrancar led by a broadaxe-wielding Arrancar named Bartholomew. He showed that he knew they were looking for the Source, and told them he would lead them there. Unbeknownst to him and Bartholomew's gang, they were being eavesdropped by a squad of Artificial Shinigami led by Hinata Tsuri. After a day of journeying, they arrived at the Bone Fortress, or White Castle, former lair of Tyron the Terrible, an influential Arrancar with his own army. Tyron and his army had been killed, however, a few days ago, by the Source. Smiley led the gang into the Fortress, where they discovered the trap-ridden maze leading deep into the underground of the Hueco Mundo. During their descent (and in between avoiding traps), Smiley explained the Source's story. The Shinigami traitor brought the Source to Hueco Mundo, granting its inhabitants the ability to artificially Arrancarize. Taking the new codename of Daedalus, he revoked his past and lived for a time as a wanted man, gaining a huge reputation in Hueco Mundo. In the twilight years of his life, however, Daedalus reportedly grew bored, and finding no one able to challenge his great power, he decided to challenge himself. He designed and constructed several huge mazes hidden all over Hueco Mundo, and chose only one to put the Source into -- the other mazes would be Red Herrings, with nothing at the end of the maze. Some time after that Daedalus died of unknown causes. However, Smiley left out one last bit of information about the Source. Smiley and Bartholomew's gang eventually made their way to the end of the maze, and found the Source. Storming of the Lair Arc Reprieve Arc Reprieve Arc (Reprise) Convergence Arc Turn Back the Pendulum Arc Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: 'Being a Vasto-Lorde level Arrancar, 'Smiley' has great spiritual pressure, able to create shockwaves when released all at once. In his Resurrection form, 'Smiley' has enough control to mold it as an armor or as sharp points (this is the basis for two of his three abilities). '''Enhanced Senses: '''Of sight and hearing. His augmented sense of hearing is related to his enhanced Pesquia. '''Enhanced Pesquia: '''Due to his dolphin-like abilities, 'Smiley's Pesquia ability is among the best in Hueco Mundo; he is able to passively sense other beings from up to 5 miles (~8 km) away. *'Pesquia Sonar: ''Smiley' can actively use Pesquia as well, channeling his energy in a specific direction, able to reach 7.5 miles (~12 km) away. '''Sonido Master: ''Smiley's enhanced speed and agility allow him to perform Sonido at master levels. *'''Enhanced Speed *'Enhanced Agility' Master Strategist and Tactician: '''Having managed to evade the law for forty years, not to mention disguising his sociopathic tendencies, has given 'Smiley' an unnerving knowledge of the way the human mind works. He can exploit and manipulate these flaws, as well as pretend to be less competent than he is. '''Expert Swordsman Specialist: '''The knife was his weapon of choice during life, and 'Smiley' is a near-master with it, able to fend off most swordsmen if not fight with them equally. '''Cero User Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Regenerative Capabilities Resureccion: El Delfin: El Delfin (The Dolphin). In its regular state, looks like a simple knife. *'Resurrection:' "Play, El Delfin!" 'Smiley' becomes a dolphin/human hybrid, his skin becoming gray and gleaming, his nose elongating, and his perpetual smile spreading across his face. A blowhole appears near the base of his neck, followed by a fin, and a tail with a horizontal fluke extending down from his spine. His hands and feet become webbed. **'Resurrection Special Ability:' ***'Swim': Can 'swim' through any solid surface, including the sands of Hueco Mundo and the walls of Soul Society...and last but not least, the walls and floors of the human world. This is more similar to phasing in that respect, but is still called 'swimming' because that is the movement 'Smiley' uses during that ability. ***'Impale: ''Smiley's hands, feet, and/or nose become spinning drills able to penetrate anything not Hierro- or Reiatsu-reinforced. Opponents will usually have no choice but to dodge. ***'Cero Torpedo: ''Smiley's entire body becomes a drill, coated in cero energy. In this form he stops swimming, becoming more like a torpedo. Needs a medium other than air to move through -- because he stays close to the surface during this maneuver, his back fin pokes up through the 'ground' (or wall, or other surface), making him resemble more of a shark. Trivia *The "calling card" that Smiley used to leave at his murders was a smiley face pin, oftentimes covered with the blood of his victims. Quotes *"Just call me Smiley." Category:Arrancar Category:Hollow